Fridays (Cartoon Cartoon Fridays)
Cartoon Cartoon Fridays (often abbreviated as CCF) was a Cartoon Network programming block that served as the marquee night for premieres, new episodes, and re-runs of the network's Cartoon Cartoons. CCF was shown on Fridays from 7:00 P.M. to 5:00 A.M., and ran from June 11, 1999 to May 16, 2003. It was produced by Primal Screen. Each week on CCF, a different Cartoon Cartoon character would host; the hosting segments were often re-used throughout the block's run. Six new Cartoon Cartoons premiered on CCF: Courage the Cowardly Dog, Mike, Lu & Og, Sheep in the Big City, Time Squad, Grim & Evil, Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?, and Codename: Kids Next Door. The block also featured non-Cartoon Cartoons such as Samurai Jack, Justice League, and What's New, Scooby-Doo?. After CCF ended in 2003, it was temporarily replaced by Summer Fridays, then Cartoon Network's Fridays. In October 2003, Fridays, a spiritual successor to CCF, premiered, featuring new live-action hosts. History Creation In 1999, Cartoon Network wanted to compete with other cable networks with their own original programming in prime time. To accomplish this, they created a weekly event titled "Cartoon Cartoon Fridays," a 4-hour programming block featuring new episodes and premieres of Cartoon Cartoons (a collective term for early Cartoon Network Original Series). 1999–2000 CCF began on June 11, 1999. In its original format, it was hosted by live-action actors and actresses, with a series of cartoon-injected parodies (such as fake lottery shows and weather forecasts). This format was used until June 2, 2000. When Cartoon Cartoon Fridays first aired, it had giveaways of Cartoon Cartoon-themed items which were raffled away by phone the giveaways ended after a dozen or so weeks. The intro was unique for its time; it involved lines and volume bars showing all the Cartoon Cartoons. Its commercials featured live action people trying to be Cartoon Cartoons. Its tag line (1999-2000) was "Are you cartoon?" and the "Coming Up Next", "We'll Be Right Back", and "We're Back" bumpers were played by NFL stars who hung up cardboard pieces of Cartoon Cartoon characters. Other bumpers featured The Grambling State Marching Band, a livestock auctioneer, a meteorologist, and an astronomer. 2000–03 Starting on June 9, 2000, CCF was revamped. This new version took place on a white set, where oversized ribbons (that emerged from the "Cartoons Cartoons" logo during the introduction) laid about. Each week, a character from a Cartoon Cartoon such as Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls), Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog), Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy), or Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) would host the block by announcing upcoming episodes and interacting with other random Cartoon Network characters on the set. To tie this all together, there was an off-screen announcer that introduced each host as well as the weekly commercial ads. In 2001, the bridging format featured newly-animated segments starring the Cartoon Cartoon characters. These segments were repeated until late summer of 2002. The following Cartoon Cartoon characters took turns hosting the show (in alphabetical order): *All Cartoon Cartoon stars (Halloween Special) *Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Professor (The Powerpuff Girls) *Mayor and Ms. Bellum (The Powerpuff Girls) *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Mom and Dad (Dexter's Laboratory) *Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Muriel and Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog) On October 4, 2002, Cartoon Cartoon Fridays became Scaretoon Scaretoon Fright-Days. It featured the direct-to-video Scooby-Doo movies along with new episodes of Courage the Cowardly Dog and Grim & Evil. Cancellation CCF ended on May 16, 2003. On May 23, it was temporarily replaced with Summer Fridays, which introduced the final two Cartoon Cartoons: The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Evil Con Carne. On September 5, 2003, Summer Fridays was replaced with Cartoon Network's Fridays. Finally, on October 5, 2003, CCF was rebooted in a live-action format as Fridays, hosted by Tommy Snider, Nzinga Blake (2003–2004), and Tara Sands (2005–2007). It featured a re-designed version of CCF's "Fridays" disc logo, and aired series outside the "Cartoon Cartoon" sub-brand such as Samurai Jack, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Squirrel Boy, and Class of 3000. Fridays ended its run on February 23, 2007. Programming Cartoon Network Original Series Cartoon Cartoons *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Mike, Lu & Og'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Time Squad'' *''Grim & Evil'' *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' Cartoon Cartoon Shorts *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: "Meet the Reaper"'' *''Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?'' *''Trevor! in "Journey to Sector 5-G"'' *''Nikki'' *''Foe Paws'' *''Prickles the Cactus'' *''Lucky Lydia in "Club Lydia"'' *''Longhair and Doubledome: "Good Wheel Hunting"'' *''Lost Cat'' *''Uncle Gus: "For the Love of Monkeys"'' *''Captain Sturdy'' *''Yee Hah & Doo Dah'' *''Imp, Inc.'' *''My Freaky Family'' *''Major Flake: "Soggy Sale"'' *''Utica Cartoon: "Hotdog Champeen"'' *''Kids Next Door: "No P in the Ool"'' *''Swaroop'' *''Ferret and Parrot'' *''A Kitty Bobo Show: "Cellphones"'' Other *''Samurai Jack'' Acquired Series *''Justice League'' *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' Credits Cast *Charlie Adler—Chicken; Cow; The Red Guy; I.R. Baboon *Michael Dorn—I.M. Weasel *Jeff Bennett—Johnny Bravo; Dad *Brenda Vaccaro—Bunny Bravo *Christine Cavanaugh—Dexter (2000–01) *Candi Milo—Dexter (2001–03) *Kat Cressida—Dee Dee *Allison Moore—Dee Dee *Kath Soucie—Mom *Eddie Deezen—Mandark *Roger L. Jackson—Mojo Jojo *Cathy Cavadini—Blossom *Tara Strong—Bubbles *E.G. Daily—Buttercup *Tom Kane—Him; Professor Utonium *Tom Kenny—The Mayor; Lenny Baxter; Valhallen; Carl Chryniszzswics *Jennifer Martin—Sara Bellum *Jim Cummings—Fuzzy Lumpkins *Kevin Michael Richardson—The Boogie Man *Matt Hill—Ed *Samuel Vincent—Edd *Tony Sampson—Eddy *Peter Kelamis—Rolf *Janyse Jaud—Lee Kanker *Marty Grabstein—Courage *Thea White—Muriel *Arthur Anderson—Eustace (2002–03) *Lionel G. Wilson—Eustace (2000–02; 2002–03, archive footage) *Richard Horvitz—Billy *Grey DeLisle—Mandy *Greg Eagles—Grim *Pamela Adlon—Otto Osworth *Mark Hamill—Larry 3000 *Rob Paulsen—Buck Tuddrussel; Major Glory *Frank Welker—The Infraggable Krunk; Boskov *Phil LaMarr—Hector Con Carne *Kevin Seal—Sheep *Ben Diskin—Numbuh 1; Numbuh 2 *Lauren Tom—Numbuh 3 *Dee Bradley Baker—Numbuh 4 *Cree Summer—Numbuh 5 *Tom Clark—Mr. Announcer (1999–2002) *Doug Preis—Mr. Announcer (2002–03) Crew *Studio—Primal Screen *Produced by—Christina Augustinos, Billy Cone, Steve Patrick, Chris Kelly *Written by—Chris Kelly, Billy Cone, Steve Patrick *Executive in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network—Linda Simensky Trivia *On Yogi's ID promo, the Fridays disc makes a cameo on the Cartoon Network World Headquarters. *On Scrappy Loses It promo, the CCF set was on Studio C at the Cartoon Network backlot. *There was a promo for Cartoon Cartoon Fridays that intentionally aired on a different channel. The promo featured Edd, Johnny Bravo, Buttercup, I.R. Baboon, and Courage entering the channel without permission; the background was solid orange (implying this was meant to air on Nickelodeon), and the characters were in a hurry to explain the block in about 30 seconds, as an executive from the other channel was after them. The promo can be seen here. *There are two instances in which a character that was not a Cartoon Cartoon appeared on the block: when Edd hosted the block, Fred Jones made an appearance (accompanied by Eddy complaining that Cartoon Network plays Scooby-Doo enough), and Aquaman was the intruder during the Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Halloween Party, with Chicken actually mentioning that the former wasn't a Cartoon Cartoon. **Both events are somewhat ironic, as What's New, Scooby-Doo? and Justice League would air on the block later on. External links *Fridays: The Fansite Category:Cartoon Network Blocks Category:Programming Blocks Category:Cancelled Programming Blocks Category:Cartoon Cartoons